


Change

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings





	Change

If you asked Kylo the worst part of the scar was during the healing. Most of his hair had been removed before they slapped bacta bandages on. In the end he’d had to cut the rest just so that the shaved spots didn’t stand out.

Now the scar was healed, but his hair was so short his ears had no where to hide.

Kylo hated his ears, they stuck out too much to the side and without his hair he looked ridiculous. He kept his helmet on as long as possible even when he got home at night. Kylo didn’t even want to see himself in any of the mirrors in his shared quarters. 

For once he was glad that Hux had too much to deal with, he shouldn’t be back for another few days and Kylo’s humiliation would be put off.

If Hux would even would want him looking like this. The scar was only thin, bacta had taken care of most of it, but between that and his inch long hair he wasn’t sure he wanted to face Hux yet. Hux had first wanted him because of his body, and his looks, now Kylo felt like there wasn't much to look at. 

He trained as much as his body would allow before going to bed, exhaustion helping him sleep and chasing away any thoughts. For a moment, he could ignore the changes that might happen when Hux returned.

Sleep was still heavy on him when Kylo felt the waver in the force as someone entered, but it was familiar and warm and he dozed as he felt the weight beside him. There was shifting and then heat against his side.

Half asleep he felt the lips on his ear, mouthing at him. It felt good, in fact it felt good all the way down to his toes.

He let out a moan and tilted his head to let Hux have a better angle. A hand rested on his pec and he felt the squeeze. Kylo blinked sleepily and looked at his lover still in his uniform with only the front open to show the soft grey shirt underneath.

“I like the haircut.”

With the words realization came back, that Hux had seen everything. The gentle way he was awoken softened the blow, but he still felt his chest tighten. He brushed Hux away from his ear and frowned at him.

“I know I look ridiculous.”

Hux returned his scowl with his own.

“You look charming.”

He reached out his thin fingers and tucked the short hair further behind his ear. Hux followed his hand, and leaned forward. Again he nibbled on the lobe and Kylo shivered at the feeling.

“I love you.”

The words were murmured into his ear, and Hux’s tongue licked the edge of his outer shell. His own breath stuttered at the feeling.

“My face.”

His response was ignored at first, Hux’s tongue finishing so that he could mouth at the lobe again. It was hard to hold his mind together at the feeling.

“I don’t care Kylo, you mean more to me than a few scars could destroy. You’re alive, we’re alive, we can keep fighting.”

This time Hux pulled back to that Kylo could see the expression on his face. See that he meant it. He didn’t like his own failure, or his ears now having nowhere to hide, but it was hard to feel too self-conscious when Hux was looking at him like that. It was just as he had looked at him before, as if nothing has changed.

Hux’s too serious face twisted into a little smirk.

“Besides, now I can get at your perfect ears without getting a mouthful of hair.”


End file.
